Days at Hogwarts
by Layla Luv
Summary: Severus and his friend Jessica are finishing up hogwarts together. Will the war tear them apart or can it bring the closer? Or maybe, with her rare ability, she can change his life for the better.
1. How to be Blond: For Beginners

This is just some story I thought of off the top of my head. Please tell me what you think and if I should finish it. But I might just because I can. B) I do not think this story will be the most popular one I will have but Im pleased with it so far.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A blond Slytherin girl named Jessica Davidson came limping down the corridor.

"Lily!" she yelled.

A red haired girl in Gryffindor robes spun around and said "Jessie what did you do this time?"

"He kicked me again!"

"Who?"

"James Potter! I cant believe you're friends with him."

"Yeah well I can't believe who you're friends with."

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"Severus? Aw he's all bark! No bite! Honestly I love the guy to death." She said smiling.

"He called me a mudblood!"

"It slipped!! Like me yelling that curse word at Christmas dinner!! You remember don't you? But when he said sorry he really did mean it."

"I don't care. He was my best friend and then he hurt me."

"You're just sensitive."

"For get it I cant talk to you about it. You're his friend."

"Damn right Lily! If you're troubled by that then get over it or hate me too!"

She sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll see you later. I have charms class."

"Ok. I'll see you later. I have potions." Jessie turned the corner and went down to the dungeons.

Potionspotionspotionspotionspotionspotionspotionspotionspotionspotions

Jessie limped over to her table and took a seat next to Severus.

He stared at her for a moment.

She smiled at him and said "Hi Sev. What are you doing?"

He continued to stare at her. His expression emotionless

"What did I do now?"

"I saw you're fight!"

"And?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my friend. And we always fight. No big deal." She knew there was no way he was going to thank her. He never thanked anyone. So it wasn't personal.

They heard Slughorn come into the classroom. "Today you will all be working on a potion referred to as Draught of Peace. The instructions are in your book. Please partner up."

As usual Severus and Jessie were partners. Her job was to chop the ingredients but it kept flying out of the hands and going twords Severus. Luckily he moved out of the way. Finally, out of frustration, she slammed the knife down on the table and noticed that it was crushed it with the blade. Severus stared at her.

"Blonds have there own way of doing things. You should know that by now." She said.

"Yes. But today it really worked."

"I should make a book!! 'How to be Blond for Beginners'."

"Stick to potions for now."

"Severus! You could make a potion book!! You're the best in our class!!"

"I'd rather not."

"Come on. It would be fun!"

"I don't have the time to write everything down."

"I'll do it for you! I don't mind. You could start with what I just did." She said changing the instructions on the book.

"I suppose it couldn't be too hard."

"Good!"

They finished the class and made as many corrections as possible. In the end of the class their potions turned out to be perfect.

"I told you, you were good at this." She smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's a short chapter but it's the beginning of the story and I hope you liked what I have so far. Thank you for reading and please review. And those of you who just happen to have read my other story 'Layla Potter' I will finish it but most likely after this. Sorry.

Layla Luv =)


	2. Never Said It Was Going To Be On Time

_**Previously…**_

"Good!"

They finished the class and made as many corrections as possible. In the end of the class their potions turned out to be perfect.

"I told you, you were good at this." She smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Go away Black!!" Jessie yelled as she walked down the hall with a boy in Gryffindor robes.

"Not until you say 'yes'." He told her.

She stopped and looked at him "Why do you want _my_ help? I'm Slytherin. You _hate _Slytherins. And I fight with your best friend almost every day of the week. "

"Not true. My whole family is Slytherin! I enjoy watching you two fight as long as it doesn't get too serious."

"You hate your whole family."

"Irrelevant. Besides, Lily won't do it 'cause she hates cheating. You cheat and you're the next smartest person. _And _I need to play in the game."

"I don't want Gryffindor to win though."

"I just need your help _OKAY!!!"_

"What's in it for me?" She asked, starting to walk again.

"10 gallons."

"_15!"_ They stared at each other for a moment. "I guess it's not important enough."

" Fine 15."

"And lay off Severus."

"Why?!?! He called Lily a mudblood!"

"He apologized like 100 times!! It slipped."

"SO what!?!"

"Fine no cheating off my paper."

"Okay we'll lay off for a while!!"

"And you _PROMISE_!!"

"Yes I promise." He said as she walked off.

jdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdssjdss

Jessie and Severus were the only two left in the common room, usual, but tonight she was looking threw his potions book. "You didn't put you're name in here right?" she asked.

"No."

"Good. Don't."

"Why not?" he asked in his usual, emotionless tone.

"Because the next person that gets this book will know who wrote all over it… or we could think of a name to put in here."

" I'd rather not waste my time thinking of as stupid as a new name. That's _your_ expertise."

"So _I_ get to think of it."

"You're the one that wanted to do this. Not me. I may be happy we did this later but now, I could care less."

"If you say so Sev." She yawned getting up from the couch. "I'll think of it in the morning. It's past midnight. Good night."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jessie sat in the library studying alone unit Sirius came and sat next to her. "Go _away!"_

He ignored her. "How's my paper coming?"

"Go away, _please_."

"We had a deal. You do my paper, you get your money' and we lay off your _friend_."

"I know. I'm doing mine first. Ill finish. Don't worry."

"Good… are you going to Hogsmade?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if-"

"No."

"Why not? 98% of the girls would _love_ to go with me. _Even _Slytherins."

"I hate you and I always go with Severus. I don't see that changing any time soon either."

"Fine. I will never understand you." He said leaving her to her studies.

When she was done, she got up to go to the common room. When she turned the corner she felt someone tape her shoulder and jumped. It was Severus. "SEVERUS! I hate it when you do that!!"

"I thought you knew I was there. You always do."

"I have stuff on my mind." She said calmly, turning to continue down the hall.

"Clear your mind."

"I'm not as good at that as you, ya know. In fact I don't think anyone is…. So what have you been doing?"

"_You_ were talking to _Black."_

"Yes I was. Are you stalking me?"

"I came into the library to study and I just-"

"Stopped and listened?"

"I may have heard some. Like the rejection."

"Oh…. I don't think he can find a hat big enough for that head of his in the winter. How sad."

"And I heard you are doing his paper."

"For money and I never said it was going to be on time. I just said I would do it after mine. _And_ I didn't say it was going to be good either. Don't be mad."

"He wont keep his promise."

"I already got his money." She laughed

"Not that one."

"Oh. Ill make sure he dose. I like fights."

"Why dose it matter?"

"Because. It just dose. Ummmmm… did you hear Slughorn today in class? Did he say that ball was mandatory? "

"Yea he did."

She groaned

"You're supposed to like those types of things. You're a blond girl. Two reasons."

"I can't stand stupid stuff like that. And Dumbledore said we _have_ to dress up like a character in a book… I picked a _muggle_ book too, some story called _Cinderella._ Do you know what it is?"

"It's a fairy tale."

"Fairies don't have tales."

"She's all blond sometimes" he thought. " Its just a made up story about a girl that is bossed around by her step sisters. When her fairy godmother comes she goes to the ball and marries a prince." "I don't like it. It's unrealistic. What did you pick?"

"…"

"Fine. I don't care. _Don't_ tell me. I'm fine with it."

"Good." He knew inside it was driving her crazy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you like it and please review. It keeps me going…. Well its 1:00 am and i'm tired. It will be up later in the morning…like Christmas… sort of.  Please review and I will try to update faster.

Layla Luv :P


	3. Monkey See Monkey Do

_**Previously…**_

"She's all blond sometimes" he thought. " Its just a made up story about a girl that is bossed around by her step sisters. When her fairy godmother comes she goes to the ball and marries a prince." "I don't like it. It's unrealistic. What did you pick?"

"…"

"Fine. I don't care. _Don't_ tell me. I'm fine with it."

"Good." He knew inside it was driving her crazy.

* * *

It was the day all seventh years were going to Hogsmade and Severus was waiting for Jessie. When she didn't come down, he went up knowing she was the only girl left in the dorms. He closed his eyes and opened the door. "Jessie are you in here?"

"No." came a voice.

He cautiously opened his eyes not wanting to see something he shouldn't. But she was still in bed.

"Get up! I have things I need and I don't want to spend my day waiting for you to get out of bed." He said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Were going to Hogsmade today."

"I'm too tired. The only way you're getting me to go is if you drag me!" she heard him move to the foot of the bed. Then she felt something pull her ankles. Her eyes snapped open as he pulled her off the bed. When she hit the floor she grabbed his ankles.

"What are you doing?"

"Monkey see monkey do." she laughed.

"Let go of me"

"You first."

"Don't go back to bed."

"I think we've pasted that option. You win again.'' She let go but he still held her. "Hey! You lied."

He ignored her and dragged her to the dresser.

"This is very unlike you."

He put her down "We need to go to Hogsmade!"

"To get our costumes! Your right." She got up off the floor and got some cloths out of the dresser. When she turned around he was gone.

* * *

The two were walking through Hogsmade when Jessie said, " I need to go to a book store."

"You have just about every book in there."

"Not Cinderella."

"Why don't you just trade?"

''No one wants to except some girl that has… Tinker Bell I think…. I don't understand why we have to pick muggle stories. We've never heard of them. Muggleborns have but that's it."

"That's the point. That's why the muggle studies teacher is the one who told Dumbledore it would be good for all the students to do it." He opened the door of the book store "Just get it."

Mr. Grumpy today… she thought as she bought the book. "Now all we need is our costumes."

"All you need."

"Not you? Remember the dance is mandatory."

"I'm going. I have mine already."

"Then you didn't need to wake me up this morning?"

"You were going to drag me along anyways. I just wanted to get it over with."

"Oh… when did you get it?"

"The other day when you were studying."

"By yourself?"

"No! If you must know I went with Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyal!!"

"Sorry! I didn't know it was a crime to ask who you went with!"

"Just… stop asking questions."

"Ok. If that's what you want. But… those three are nothing but trouble. Don't do something you're going to regret. There's only four months of term left. Don't get expelled."

"I am capable of thinking for myself."

"I know. I'm going to get my costume. I don't want to drag you anywhere."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know but i'm looking for a dress and you'll die if bordom. I'm saving you from that. I'll just see you at dinner."

* * *

"I like the bluish purple one." Lily said as Jessie tried on dresses.

"I don't."

"You don't like dresses period."

"I know."

"I don't know why! You look nice in them."

"So you've said before." Jessie muttered then let out a sigh "Which one?"

"The strapless bluish purple."

"… All right. Let me see it again."

Severus was walking to the common room when Lucius stopped him.

"There you are, Severus"

"Lucius."

"Do you mind if we talk down at the Three Broomsticks?"

"About?"

"The… next meeting"

"Of course."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter is up. I didn't think that it would happen but… I got the swine flu. It's awful and if you get it go to the doctor. I wish I did. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. If I get at least 3 the next chapter will be long. Ideas for the story are ALWAYS welcome. Oh and please tell me if you think Severus is out of character.

Thanks,

Layla Luv =)


	4. The Wolf

_**Previously…**_

"There you are, Severus"

"Lucius."

"Do you mind if we talk down at the Three Broomsticks?"

"About?"

"The… next meeting"

"Of course."

* * *

Jessie sat in the back of Transfigurations class with Severus, listening to McGonagall speak, when she suddenly felt very dizzy. She moved her legs out from under the desk and put her hand on her head. Severus turned to look at her.

"What's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

"No"

"Mr. Snape! Miss Davidson! No talking in my class." When she turned around she noticed something wrong and when to Jessie's side.

Severus could have sworn he heard McGonagall say "Not again."

"Mr. Snape, please take her to the hospital wing quickly."

He helped Jessie out of her chair and into the corridor, trying not to let her fall over. "Jessie what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Do you remember last year when I left for a month?"

He nodded.

"I was in the hospital wing…. Last year something happened to me. I started having weird dreams about witches and wizards dying. But they were so real." She took a deep breath "I started noticing that they were showing up in the newspapers… on the obituary page. Then I started seeing Malfoy, Avery, Crabb, and Goyal going to death eater meetings… and then you. You shouldn't be there."

"_I shouldn't be there?_ Where else do I belong? You have no right to stand there and tell me what I shouldn't do when you couldn't trust me enough to tell me _that!_ If you can't trust me then why should you expect me to do something right?" he practically yelled

"I do trust you! I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend! I see things before they happen! Doesn't that freak you out?"

"No. Your still the same person."

"But how could _you _not trust me enough to tell me that you were going to meetings!" she said before sitting on the floor instead of walking the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

"Its none of your business what I do! And you wouldn't understand! I don't belong anywhere!"

"You belong with me. I'm your friend! Please don't do this. You're making a mistake!"

"I belong with them, Jessie. I'm a dark person and I always will be."

"But you're not a killer."

It was silent for a while until he finally spoke "You need to go to the hospital wing."

"No. I'm ok now. The common room s closer anyway…. You're excused from your classes. Dumbledore gives me and whoever helps me the rest of the day off."

"So this happens often?"

"No. Just once a week and mostly at night."

He helped her stand and they went to the common room. He knew the conversation was far from over on both there parts.

* * *

The two kept their distance for the rest of the week. Jessie was stating to wonder if they were ever going to make up. She decided to go look for him one Saturday evening out in the forest. She heard a noise from behind a bush.

"Jessie?"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for…"

"Snape is here?"

"Somewhere. Why are you here?"

"That's not important. You shouldn't be here on a full moon. I'm taking you back to the castle."

"No! I'm looking for Severus! When I find him we will leave." She turned and walked away.

"At least let me come with you."

"I don't care what you do."

Sirius followed her until she saw a dark figure standing in between two trees.

"Severus?"

"Jessie!" he said almost sounding scared "Run back to the castle!"

They heard a loud howl come from behind Sirius.

"Snape! Take her back NOW!"

"Jessie come over to me slowly." He whispered.

She did as he told her but the large wolf had hid eyes locked on her. The wolf lunged forward and pushed Jessie into the lake. A large black dog jumped on its back.

Severus jumped into the water and tried to find his best friends body. After a while he had to come up for air. That's when he saw her hand just under the surface. He grabbed it and pulled her up. Sirius helped him lay her down as James Potter came with Madam Pomfrey. She took out her wand and put the tip of it on Jessie's chest. Severus heard her mutter a spell but didn't pay attention to what it was. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jessie. She was soaked and her lips were a light blue. All he could do was hope she would be ok. It had been over a minute and she hadn't moved or started to breath again. It was the longest minute of his life.

Finally Jessie started to cough up a large amount of water and took deep breaths.

"You are one lucky girl, Miss Davidson. We lost you for a while." Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly

"Your in the forest."

Jessie looked at the people around her. Severus looked…_ scared._ She had never seen him like that. _Did she say they lost me for a while? Like… dead?_

"I was dead?" she asked the older witch.

"Only for a moment. Now lets get you to the hospital wing. There could be more damage that I can tell." She turned to the three boys "You should return to your houses. If you would like to visit her tomorrow then that is up to you. But for now she needs her rest. She has been through a lot.

With one last glance, Severus turned away from Jessie and went to his dorm never even looking in the two Gryffindors.

* * *

Jessie slowly started to walk twords Severus when she heard the wolf make a quick movement. She felt something sharp go into her shoulder and lost her balance. Suddenly she realized she was in the Black Lake. The waves pulled her down to the bottom. She saw something swim twords her that looked like a person with a large fin. Jessie swan backwards as fast as she could but she hit a large rock. Everything went black.

She heard loud voices from all different directions._ "Please! Not Harry! No please!" _The voice was so familiar but she couldn't place it. It was followed by several other voices. Some she knew right away others she had never heard.

"_We find Sirius Black guilty on all counts."_

"_He is the chosen one."_

"_Jessie, we can't be friends anymore."_

"_You are too important to this war! We can't loose you!"_

"_Good bye Jessie." "Please don't forget me" she heard herself answer, "I won't. I promise." They told her_

She started coughing up water.

"You are one lucky girl, Miss Davidson. We lost you for a while" Madam Pomfrey told her

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to catch up on my schoolwork after missing three weeks. I hope this was worth the wait. Please review and thank you to all the people who added this story to their favorites. JUST REVIEW!_

_- Layla Luv =)_


	5. Big Brother and Bad News

_**Previously…**_

She heard loud voices from all different directions._ "Please! Not Harry! No please!" _The voice was so familiar but she couldn't place it. It was followed by several other voices. Some she knew right away others she had never heard.

"_We find Sirius Black guilty on all counts."_

"_He is the chosen one."_

"_Jessie, we can't be friends anymore."_

"_You are too important to this war! We can't loose you!"_

"_Good bye Jessie." _

"_Please don't forget me" she heard herself answer,_

"_I won't. I promise." They told her_

She started coughing up water.

"You are one lucky girl, Miss Davidson. We lost you for a while" Madam Pomfrey told her

* * *

" So were you scared Severus?" Jessie asked the next day in the hospital wing.

"The word is concerned. I was concerned. For your health."

"So you pulled me out of the water? Would you like me to refer to you as my hero? Of is Severus still ok?"

"I am never doing that again if you mess around! This is serious! You could have died."

"But you saved me."

"Barely. What if I hadn't made it in time?"

"Are you making a big deal out if this because you love me?" she asked smiling.

He stared at her for a long time. Do_ I love her? No I love Lily. But I will never have her. Jessie is my friend. That's all. I care. But if I had to think about it… _

"Relax Severus! I know you don't love me that much. But if you had said no I would have been sad. So thanks for not saying no." she sat up in the bed "But_ I _love _you_ Severus."

His body tensed.

She laughed at his reaction. She knew what she was saying. But then she whispered " You like my big brother."

That made him relax. Although he wasn't sure he liked being her big brother.

"Hey Sev do we know anyone named Harry?"

"… I do believe there is a Ravenclaw by that name. Why do you ask?''

"Well when I… umm… blacked out I had an… umm…err… _feeling_. And I heard things."

"Voices?"

"Yes! And well I heard a woman screaming… do you want me to continue? Or is it too weird?"

"Continue. You need to talk to someone."

She nodded "Their was a woman screaming ' please not Harry. Please.' Or something like that. But I'm assuming Harry died. How sad."

"Was that all you heard?"

"No. But the other stuff wasn't…"

"Important?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. But… I'll tell you another time… a lot of people are telling me good bye." _Like you! Telling me we shouldn't be friends anymore. This boy is mad! Speaking of… _"Severus… will you hand me your potions book? I want to write your name in it."

"I can do that. I'm not a little kid"

"You shouldn't write your real name. I'm going to make you a new one!"

He thought about it for a moment. Then sighed "Just nothing to stupid if you can help yourself. Please." He handed her the book

"Its not stupid! You're going to like it!" she opened the back cover, took a quill dipped in ink, and wrote _This Book is the Property of the Half Blood Prince. _Then she gave it back to him. "Not stupid!"

"No. Not stupid."

"Did Madam Pomfrey say when I could go?"

"Tonight."

"NOOOO!"

"Yes"

"Tonight is the stupid ball! I'm not ready to leave! I'm ill!"

"That's for sure." He whispered.

"So who are you going as?"

" No one."

"Not even Severus Snape? 'Cause i'm not going if he's not."

"He will be there."

She glared at him "Whatever." Then she rolled over in her bed.

Severus stood up and told her "I'll see you in the common room at 7."

"Yeah, yeah 7:15. Because i'm a girl and I take longer."

"Not you."

"I'm going to have to make myself put on that…_ thing_."

"You can say the word."

"That dress." She hated that word. When she was little her mother would make her put on a dress. Up until she was 11.

"You have to go Jessie. Your famous at this school."

She laughed "Yeah. Sure. Everyone knows me as the-girl-that-was sorted in Gryffindor but then got called into Dumbledore's office and got bored so put on the sorting hat but it yelled Slytherin." She took a deep breath "Wow that's a mouth full. But the first years get a laugh out of it."

"I'll see you tonight Jessie."

* * *

"Damn dress!" Jessie muttered

"What's wrong, Love" Narcissa asked, her sister Bellatrix standing next to her.

"You look great." Bella told her "Too good for Snape if you ask me."

"Narcissa are you going with Lucius?"

"Yeah." She said smiling

The three girls looked out the window when they heard an owl. It dropped a letter on the bed in front of Jessie. She picked it up and looked at the seal. It was from her mother. She frowned as she opened it.

The two sisters saw the look on her face and began to worry for their friend. "What's wrong?'' Narcissa asked

"I-I need some air." She took the letter and rushed down to the common room where Lucius Malfoy saw her first

"Jessie? What's wrong?" he asked noticing she looked as if she would cry. Luckily for him, Jessie didn't cry in front of other people. Except for Dumbledore.

"Tell Severus I can't go to the ball."

"Sure. But were are you going?"

"I need to take a walk." She started to leave but he said

"Are you going to be ok? Do you need someone with you?"

"No. Thanks. I'm ok" without another word Jessie was out the door

Less than five minutes later, Severus came down to the common room. He heard Lucius call him so he turned around.

"Severus, Jessie will not be going to the ball. Something has happened."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But I've never seen her so upset. She said she was going for a walk. Probably to the lake."

Severus nodded and when out to find Jessie. _Why would she be upset?_ He wondered hurrying down to the Black Lake.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm not quite sure if anyone wants me to continue this story so let me know!

Layla Luv


	6. Minor Flaw

I own nothing except Jessie. She is my character =P. Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

Ok in this chapter you will be able to see the tolerance they have for each other and how strong here friendship is. Also Jessie will be trying to understand Severus' reasons for doing the things he is doing.

_**Previously…**_

"I need to take a walk." She started to leave but he said

"Are you going to be ok? Do you need someone with you?"

"No. Thanks. I'm ok" without another word Jessie was out the door

Less than five minutes later, Severus came down to the common room. He heard Lucius call him so he turned around.

"Severus, Jessie will not be going to the ball. Something has happened."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But I've never seen her so upset. She said she was going for a walk. Probably to the lake."

Severus nodded and when out to find Jessie. _Why would she be upset?_ He wondered hurrying down to the Black Lake.

* * *

Severus walked down to they lake but Jessie wasn't there. _The kitchen! _He thought. So he went down to the kitchen where the house elves were about to serve food at the ball.

"Have any of you seen Jessie Davidson?"

One of the house elves stared at him "Blond, sir?"

"Oh yeah. Very much so."

"She just left sir. She seemed upset."

"Thank you. Do you know where she is now?"

"No sir."

Severus turned and rushed out the door. He remembered her saying her favorite place at night, other that the kitchen because she _always_ loved being there, was the top of the Astronomy Tower. _Oh why do I even care? _He asked himself as he walked up the flight of stairs. When he got to the top of the tower, he saw that Jessie was sitting on the rail looking out at the lake. As he got closer he noticed she was not Cinderella. She had in fact changed to Tinker Bell for the Ball instead.

She turned her head and looked at him. Then looked back at the lake. "Why are you here Severus? You're supposed to be at the Ball."

"I heard you weren't going so I came to see why. Also, Lucius said you were upset." He took a few steps forward "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to the Ball."

"I can't. I was going with _you_ remember"

"I'm not going."

He sighed an stood next to her "Jessie what's wrong? I am… worried."

She handed him the letter from her mother.

It said:

_Dear Jessica,_

_I am sorry to tell you that your father pasted away last night from a heart attack. I will send you another letter soon telling you when and where the funeral will be taking place. I am giving you permission to attend. Please do so._

_Amanda_

He put it down. "Jessie i'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's ok. I'm ok… but why didn't I see this! If I had then maybe-"

"Don't think that! Do you choose what you see?" he asked, almost angry.

"No-"

"No! You don't! Even if you had seen it… you would have that image in your head."

He re-read the letter. It was all wrong. ' _I give you permission to attend'_

Why would she need permission. He didn't want to ask. Not yet._._

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you save me if I was dying?"

He was caught off guard by the question "That's a stupid thing to ask." He whispered.

"Please answer."

_How could she think I would let her die! _"I would save you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

She reached for his left forearm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark "_This!_ Because of _this_… you can't save me."

He pulled his arm out of her grip "This is none of your business!"

"Then I'll make it my business! Narcissa said I could go with her the next meeting. I will if you don't tell me why! Why are you doing this to yourself! Is your life really this bad! Is it my fault you couldn't talk to me! Did I do something! Is it because of Lily!" she got off the rail and kicked him in the shin.

He tried to completely ignore the urge to slap her he and the pain in his shin. He also tried to keep his voice down when he said "NO! It's not about her. It's not your fault! And No! You will NOT go to any meeting! Even if that means tying you to a chair or putting so many charms on you, you won't be able to move for weeks!"

"Tell me WHY!"

"I've told you! I belong with them! I'm supposed to be like this. So just drop it! I didn't come here to talk about this! I came here to see what was wrong!"

She looked down "I know. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Its fine. It's my fault too. I should have known you would ask…. Can we go back to the common room now? Or are you hungry?"

She smiled "You know the eight layer cake?"

"It only looked five- Jessie!"

She laughed, "I'm sorry I, was hungry! Would you like to go to the kitchen? Are _you _hungry? Because I will go with you."

"No! Let's just go to the common room before everyone finds out it was you… Merlin how are you not over weight?"

"I don't know. I've been wondering myself." She said standing up. She was in a light bluish -purple dress and her crystal blue eyes shined in the moonlight. He never noticed how pretty she was.

All he could say was "Tinker Bell wears green."

She stared at him "You know what? Be quiet! What are you supposed to be? You aren't even in a costume! You should have been that Zorro guy!"

"That's what I planned on telling people."

"_Really!_" she asked happily

"No! I didn't get a chance to change. I came down to tell you I was running late but you were gone!"

"No need to angry gosh!" _not quite a ray of sunshine this evening… but when is he?_

"Lets just go before I completely regret coming to see you."

"Ok. I wouldn't want that... Severus you are the best friend I could every have." She said seriously.

He pointed at his forearm.

"With a minor flaw. Everyone has them. But over all you are my best friend and I'm never turning my back on you"

Severus was happy to hear this but he worried she was too trusting of him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her in this war. He needed a friend he could talk to. And that was her.

* * *

Hey thanks to all of the people that added this story to your favorites and thank you Issyrocks1383 and Omantyke for you reviews and messages. I'm happy to know people are enjoying this story as mush as I enjoy writing it. On Tuesday my uncle is taking me to Europe so that will slow down updating a little but I hope to get a new chapter up every Sunday. Thank you

Layla Luv =)


	7. The End

I own nothing except Jessie. She is my character =P. Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

Ok this is when Jessie comes back from the funeral three weeks later and it's the last day on school

_**Previously…**_

"Ok. I wouldn't want that... Severus you are the best friend I could every have." She said seriously.

He pointed at his forearm.

"With a minor flaw. Everyone has them. But over all you are my best friend and I'm never turning my back on you"

Severus was happy to hear this but he worried she was too trusting of him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her in this war. He needed a friend he could talk to. And that was her.

* * *

Severus heard Jessie was coming back to Hogwarts for the graduation so he when to her room to check. He gingerly walked into the room, but his caution didn't really make a difference. Something knocked him to the ground. He looked on his stomach and saw Jessie.

"Jessie?"

"Severus?"

"You're getting your blond all over me."

She looked at him "Oh well." Then closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me Jessica Davidson!"

"Severus do you realize this is our last day in this room! And with the way the war is going… you could never see me again. I don't care if you threaten me."

"I will see you again!"

"Yeah! You better come visit me! You know where I'm moving!"

"I… will try."

"Good."

"So… did the funeral go ok?"

"My brother didn't come." She whispered angrily

"I'm sorry… Jessie why did you need permission?"

For a while she didn't answer. "My mother and I don't get along. She kicked me out because my stepfather didn't want me and thinks I need permission to lick an ice cream cone."

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on her head.

"Its ok. I got over it a while ago."

He moved his hand to her stomach causing her to laugh and say "I'm ticklish" but he did it until she rolled off of him, laughing.

"No fare you aren't ticklish!"

He sat up and looked down at her. "I'm going to get ready for the feast."

"The last one we will ever have together!"

He stood up and left her alone.

_There is something wrong with him! He put his hand on my head and tickled me! He didn't push me off! … It felt…_good.

* * *

"… And last but not least," Dumbledore shouted to all the students at the end of the feast "the winner of the house cup is… SLYTHERIN!!"

All of the Slytherins cheered. Even Severus was pleased with the looks on four Gryffindors faces.

"This is a good feeling." Jessie told him.

"I have to agree with you. It is nice."

"It's all going to go away at the train station."

He nodded.

* * *

The train arrived at platform 9 ¾. Most of the seventh years were crying. Jessie ran to Severus and asked "Sev you will visit me right?"

"Yes. I will try."

She nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too."

"Because you LOOOOVE me."

"In a way… sure."

She smiled. "I'm always here if you need me. I promise. And because of this you owe me… and for getting you out of the Ball."

" I will help you wright your 'How to be Blond: For Beginners' book."

"Speaking of books…"

"I wrote down the spell in it."

"Did you wright down what it does?"

"No. I just left it the way it was."

She sighed "Oh well" she hugged him.

"Bye Jessie."

"Bye Sev. You will always be my best friend no matter what." She whispered to him before leaving the platform for the last time.

* * *

_This is titled Days at Hogwarts. They no longer attend so this is the end of the story. Tell me if I should post sequel. For now please enjoy the out takes_

-You Kissed _Her _Too-

Jessie was walking to the tree Severus when she heard two girls talking

"… Sirius Black is only with Julia because she is pretty!" one girl said sadly

"That's awful!" cried the other one

_Damn Black!_ Jessie thought as she rushed to the tree and layed her stuff next to Severus. "Where's Black?"

"There." He pointed to Sirius and he was with James, Remus, Peter, and Julia. "Why."

"Oh this is going to be fun. You will enjoy this so watch." Jessie walked twords the five Gryffindors and said "You filthy mutt! You said I was the only one for you! Then you go around kissing her! You git!" She slapped Sirius so hard Severus could hear it from where he sat. Then Jessie turned around and said to James "And you knew!!" She cried. But he was to busy laughing to answer.

Feeling her work was done, Jessie turned and saw Severus with his head in his book… laughing. She heard, Julia too, had slapped him

-Stupid Soup-

"Ouch!" Jessie said

"What?" Severus asked

"Stupid soup burnt my tongue!" She stuck her tongue out. After a few minutes Severus asked

"Are you staying like that for the rest of the day?"

She nodded

"Why are you even eating soup for breakfast?"

She shrugged

(Dinner that night)

"Isn't your tongue dry?"

She nodded.

Severus picked up an ice cream cone and put a large lump of ice cream on her tongue.

"AY!!!!!" Jessie shouted. Severus rolled his eyes as the Slytherins laughed along with some Gryffindors and the staff.

* * *

-Ball Poppers-

The two walked from the Astronomy Tower to the common room in silence until Jessie asked "If you show up at a party you're not wanted at you're a party crasher right?"

"Yes."

"So if you show up at a Ball unwanted… does that make you a Ball Popper?"

Severus stopped and stared at her.

"What?"

"You poor blond."

She laughed.

* * *

-THE END!-

That is the end of the story! Thank you for reading. The sequel will be up soon

Summary:

'Jessie reached for his left forearm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark 'Because of _this_… you can't save me.' He pulled his arm out of her grip 'This is none of your business!'" The war is just starting and the key to Voldemort's success is Jessie. Can Severus really save her? Or will she ever see the end of the war?

The story, I hope, will be up next week.

Layla Luv =)


End file.
